


Third Crimes The Charm

by bl00dw1tch



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch
Summary: Discord is doing a great job being a good friend, but he's been rather passive in the endeavor--he never makes friends of his own. Celestia decides to remedy the situation and complete Discord's redemption by having HIM redeem somepony special himself--our own late King Sombra. Classic Discord-erly antics and copious amounts of character development ensue.





	Third Crimes The Charm

"With all due respect, Celestia, this is… Just about the  _ worst _ idea you've had to date," Discord stated dryly, giving her a bewildered sideways glance. 

The alicorn in question sighed tiredly, standing and stepping away from the table to her balcony, pushing the doors open just a pinch wider to let in the light of the rising moon. Her voice was confident, but strained, "You know, most creatures tend to refrain from insulting royalty." 

"Well, I'm not most creatures--" he replies, turning up his nose a bit as he swirls the lukewarm tea in his cup, "--And it's not an insult, really. I'm only trying to save you from yourself. I know you have a vested confidence in the girls, but there's certain creatures even they, in all their glory, can't change," He cautioned, his overall demeanor more serious than he tended to be.

Celestia screwed up her nose, turning back to him, "We know more about him now that Cadance and Twilight have found his journal. He has more potential for redemption than I'd thought even you had," She began, shaking her mane slightly and hardening her expression with a smug little smile, "And with how great it turned out with you, you're right, I do have utmost faith in them." 

Discord quirked an eyebrow, magicking his tea into floating in a circle in front of him, picking up on the word left unsaid, "But?"

She smiled more genuinely, tugging him towards the balcony by the beard with her magic. He obliges with mild amusement, waiting patiently for her to continue as they settle to look out over Canterlot together. 

She takes a deep breath. 

" _ But _ … I already know how well that will turn out. It would be easier, but it would do nothing for them." 

Discord crawled up onto the railing in front of her, propping his cheek on his lion paw, "And? Not everything needs to teach your little ponies some profound life lesson. I'd say they've learned so many, they deserve an extended vacation from them," He joked, and Celestia rolled her eyes at his tropical shirt and sunglasses, taking the magicked straw hat he put on her off, putting it on his head instead. 

"Perhaps you're correct. But I still believe that we could hold use for an individual like him in our world," She explains vaguely, "And I agree with you--they do deserve a break." 

Discord laughed, "Finally! Some sense from you!" 

"And that's why I believe  _ you _ should be the one to reform and befriend King Sombra." 

Discord slipped off the wrong side of the balcony in shock. Celestia turned to head back inside, bracing herself when he appears right in front of her suddenly, " ** _ME?_ ** Princess, you must be feeling ill, that's a RIDICULOUS idea! Ludicrous! Mad!" He squawks in disbelief and distress. 

Celestia furrows her eyebrows in suppressed annoyance when she finds herself in a floating hospital cot, cold press on her forehead and thermometer in her mouth, Discord anxious flipping through the fabricated papers on a clipboard, dressed in doctor garb. Discord throws the clipboard behind him, "You've got late stage Utter Buffoon Disease, I'm afraid it's terminal. Mostly because you KNOW what terrible things could happen to Equestria should I actually accept this mission!" He shouts.

He gives her a hard glare, but the malice in it was clearly not directed at her, "Have you already forgotten what happened the  _ last time _ I was sided with another villain?"

The alicorn's face dropped in guilt before she spat out the thermometer and removed the cold press, sitting up, "Discord, I've taken that into consideration. If I didn't trust this with you, I… Well, I wouldn't be trusting this with you!" 

Discord didn't look convinced, ears pinned back defensively.

She tore away the blanket, relieved when the hospital equipment disappeared from around them, "This won't be like that. The situation will be completely different, I promise you. You, and all of Equestria, will be perfectly safe." 

He growls, "You have no way of guaranteeing that." 

Celestia shook her head, stepping forward, "But I  _ do. _ Just like the girls having the Elements for you, we will have leverage to keep him under control until he chooses to be good of his own accord," She begins, reaching for him but stopping when she sees his expression sour at the mention of his time on 'probation'. 

"Look," She shifts, sitting down and grabbing her cup of tea, heating it back up with her magic, "We have reason to believe that in his defeat, not every part of him was destroyed. If you can find his horn, then we may be able to resurrect him without giving him back all of his magic. He'd be no more harmful than a particularly spiteful unicorn foal." 

Discord actually took a moment to consider her words, curling back up next to the table, "Seems rather cruel to me." 

Celestia replies quickly, "No, no no, you misunderstand me! We would not keep it for forever--just until he turns over a new leaf. I'm not  _ that _ horrible!" 

Discord just stared at her. She shrinks away.

"... Not anymore, at least." She says sheepishly.

Discord sips at his tea, leaving them in silence for one long moment. 

"... You may have a way to control  _ him _ , but what about  _ me _ ? I've been manipulated with surprising ease before. What's your plan if he gives it a try as well, and I fall for it?" Discord questions.

"You won't. You've learned your lesson in that regard." 

"How do you know that for certain?" He spat more bitterly than he intended. 

Celestia smiled tiredly and sits next to him, putting his hoof on his paw, "I know because of just how worried you are about it. That shows me that you'll be vigilant, and careful, and that you're prepared mentally for the task," She says gently, "And you don't have to do it alone." 

He gave her an incredulous look, "What do you mean? I thought this mission was meant for  _ me _ to do." 

She chuckles then gave a small shrug, "Well, yes, it is, but you're going to need at least  _ some _ help with this. You have many friends and resources at your disposal to help you out and keep you on track. And there's nothing wrong with using that help,  _ especially _ when several particular ponies you know have experience with this kind of work, hmm?"

He turned up his nose and opened his mouth to retort before shutting it again with a clack of teeth and lowering his head again, "... That is true, isn't it…"

She waited for him to look up at her again, "So, are you willing to try?"

"... Why not. All else fails, I can poof him out of existence, can't I?" 

"That's the--!" Her eyes snapped open when she registered his words, "Wait, no, that's… Not the spirit, actually--" 

It was too late. Discord had lopped over the table and back to the porch, filled with a rejuvenating sense of duty and purpose, "Oh don't be silly, I will have no problem with doing such a thing--but it will be a last resort only, I assure you." It did not assure her--she sprinted after him.

"WAIT! Discord, don't go find him  _ YET _ , the preparations for his resurrection--" She yelled frantically as he flew off--he laughed. 

"I'm  _ NOT,  _ silly! I'm going to Fluttershy, for advice!" He called back, voice trailing off in the wind before he warped out of reality--teleported straight to Fluttershy's most likely. Celestia blow out in relief, going back inside to get ready for bed--she'd need her rest to deal which the antics sure to begin tomorrow morning.


End file.
